


"Don't touch me. Just watch."

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: prompts/requests/gifts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: prompts/requests/gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546630
Kudos: 49





	"Don't touch me. Just watch."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natthisback1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natthisback1/gifts).

You took a deep breath as you looked in the mirror - you knew you could do this. Natasha and you had made a bet: whoever could go the longest without touching the other, could top. She was competitive, so it surprised both of you when you had won. That's why you were in the bathroom preparing yourself, unsure of what you wanted to do to her. Then it finally hit you, and with a smirk, you walked out of your shared bathroom with the strapon in hand.

"What're you going to do with that, baby?" she smirked, egging you on. You both knew if she kept up her teasing, you'd finally cave in and let her take control again. Not this time, you told yourself as you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Knees." you snap, not leaving any room for anymore of her teasing. Although normally she'd have you on your knees, she did lose a bet, and she'll let you have your fun.

As you undressed, she watched with a raised eyebrow. You knew what you were going to have her do, but as you crawled onto the bed, you changed your plan. "Strip, princess." you chuckled, knowing that once this was over, Natasha would get you back.

"Yes, Daddy." getting up off her knees to do as you said. You were impressed with yourself for even lasting this long. "Where do you want me?"

"Sit on the edge of the bed, facing me. Also toss me the strap." she picked up the strap, quickly tossing it. You ducked as it almost hit you in the face, shaking your head, you continued. "You're a bad girl, I should just spank you. Hm? What do you say?" 

When Natasha stayed quiet, you began to talk once more. "Now you're going to be a good girl and watch me fuck myself with your favorite strap." you told her, spreading your legs. Pushing the tip of the strap into your mouth, you kept your eye contact with Natasha - who looked as if she was ready to break. 

As you pushed the toy deeper into your mouth, Natasha crawled closer towards you. Trailing her fingertips up your thigh, you smacked her hand away. **“Don’t touch me. Just watch.”** you scolded, bringing the toy down between your legs. You wasted no time, you pushed the toy in slowly, letting yourself get used to the toy. 

You sped your movements up, watching as Natasha began to tap her fingers. You wanted to let her top you - that you wanted to give up the bet so you could get to be touched by her, but on the other hand? You were having way too much fun. "Fuck, fuck. Such a big cock, if you weren't such a bad girl, I would have let you fuck me, but y-you were such a brat!" you moaned, speeding up your thrusts. Natasha focused on the toy, as you fucked yourself harder. 

"Please," she whispered, and you had almost missed it. Looking up at her, you stopped your movements. "Please let me touch you, (Your Name)." you had almost gave in. Almost.

"No." 

Going back to fucking yourself, you closed your eyes. It felt different - your orgasm was fast approaching, and the closer you got, the more desperate Natasha grew.

Tapping her fingers on her thighs, she watched as you came with cry. You rode out your orgasm, only pulling out the toy when your breathing steadied. Natasha grabbed the toy, looking straight at you as she wrapped her lips around it. 

"Mm, you taste so good, princess," she hummed. "Now, it's my turn."


End file.
